Blue Moon
by Life is Queer
Summary: Max is back in Arcadia. Though she can't go one day without something going wrong. In this AU supernatural romance Chloe ends up saving Max, but she has a secret.


/I just had to do it, I jumped on the band wagon and decided to create a supernatural fanfiction. So here is the first chapter. Let me know if you'd like to see more of this!/

"Miss, isn't this your stop?" Max's eyes flutter open. She looks up to see the greyhound driver. Looking at her with a tired look. "We are at Blackwell Academy. That's where you said you'd be going." She pulls out her ear buds and nods. Yes Blackwell, Arcadia Bay she is back. She nods again though at this point the driver looks to be waiting for her to get off. "Oh sorry, just daydreaming I guess." She rises and gets her luggage. The Blue suitcase holds a few days worth of clothes. The rest of her things are being brought in a moving truck and should arrive at the school in a day or two.

The young brunette climbs of, the bus promptly lurching away. She turns around, watching the bus dwindle, then she continues the turn. She takes in the bay for a moment, just standing there. The sun is setting on the horizon. The golden hour. It's so beautiful. It brings a smile to her face. She turns back around to face Blackwell Academy. "Alright Caulfield, you've got this. Blackwell prepare to be blown away." She heads onto campus, it takes her a few minutes before finding her way to the dormitory. She looks at a plaque. Prescott dormitory, who is Prescott? Max doesn't really remember that though she had heard it once or twice before she had moved to Seattle. She decides to ask about it later. Max finds her way down the hall, she sees that the room across from hers is blocked off by multiple men lifting expensive looking furniture in their. Max pouts a bit, her entrance is very well blocked off. She decides to place her suitcase by her door and then she proceeds back out into the campus.

She has her bag and her camera at the ready. The only thing to do is go for a walk and maybe snap a few pictures. After that five hour bus ride it would be nice to stretch her legs. Max takes herself around the campus. She doesn't really interact with anyone one purpose. But she meets a cheerleader named Dana, she seems perky, but she seems nice. Another girl named Kate showed her around the campus a bit. The girl is so adorable that it's hard for Max to describe. After she parts from Kate she decides to take her journey one step further.

Max soon finds herself in the town. Though the sun has set, and no more buses will be running out to Blackwell. Looks like it's time for her to head back. _Its not even day one and you are already breaking curfew, Max you rebel._ _Chloe would be proud."_ She chides herself internally though thinking about Chloe saddens her. She should have called or something, she just couldn't will herself to do it. Now she feels like an ass, is Chloe even in town still? Is she alive? Not that's not an option Chloe Price would not die so young. Not the Chloe she knows, the one she knew.

Max's concentration on Chloe is broken as she hears a cacophony of animalistic growls and grunts. _Shit, Max just leave it alone what ever it is it wants to be left alone._ Max takes another steps past the alley from where the sound originated. She hears a scream from a woman added to the sound, it's enough for Max to lose all sense of reason.

Max rushes into the alley headfirst, what is she doing. She a short bean pole, she couldn't save anyone, despite this Max rushes ahead. Soon Max sees the origin of the sounds, she stops in place. Her heart in her throat, _dammit Max, you idiot_. She finds herself standing Face-to-face with a giant reptilian humanoid. Unbeknownst to Max she is facing a basilisk. She stares at its yellow, dead eyes. She knows that her life is over. The beast takes a loping step over towards her. Tears are running down her cheeks. The beast knocks her the the ground in one fell swipe. She fells the air leave her. Her vision blurs, _bleeding, I'm bleeding shit I'm dying?_

Her vision fades in and out, at one point it focuses she hears a fearsome howl, sees a blur of brown rush the lizard. She looks to the moon, it's full. Full and peaceful, and wild. She passes out after this, assuming the worst awaits her.


End file.
